1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixtures and, more particularly, to adjustment mechanisms for luminaire-type lighting fixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wall mounted luminaire-type lighting fixtures are often designed to be tiltably adjusted. However, current luminaire adjustment mechanisms tend to be difficult to use. Current adjustment mechanisms often employ exterior rotatable knurled knobs that tend to be obtrusive and require that the luminaire be spaced from the wall in order to accommodate the adjustment mechanism. Some of these adjustment mechanisms also employ lubricating grease within their workings which can produce an unsightly residue on and around the lighting fixture. Set screws or lock washers are often included in these current adjustment mechanisms to lock in place the optical housing of the fixture after adjustment. The use of such securing means requires multiple steps in adjusting and locking the fixture. They also often lead to imprecise adjustment, due to the tendency of the lighting fixture to shift as the securing means is tightened.
Thus, there is a need for an adjustment mechanism for a luminaire that provides for easy and precise adjustment, and is less obtrusive than current mechanisms. The novel adjustment mechanism should provide for the precise adjustment of the fixture by the use of a socket driver or other similar tool, without soiling the fixture. The mechanism should also maintain the luminaire in position once it has been so adjusted.